A Super Smashing Christmas
by PalomBlade
Summary: When Santa Claus gets kidnapped by the Smash Villians, can the Smash Bros save Christmas befor it is too late? New smash members and some cartoon characters add to the mix.
1. Santa Claus gets Kidnapped!

I am PalomBlade. The Super Smash Brothers characters, other Mario-related characters, and Mr. Resetti are owned by Nintendo, while Palom, Porom, and Smithy are owned by Square Enix. Sonic and Eggman are owned by Sega. Numbuh Two and the Kids Next Door are from Cartoon Network and Vicky is from The Fairly Odd Parents on Nickelodeon. On to this holly, jolly, smashing Christmas story!

**

* * *

**

A Super Smashing Christmas

Chapter One: Santa Claus gets Kidnapped!

It was a time close to Christmas. The Super Smash Brothers gang have rented out a log cabin that's on Ice Climber mountain. They also hired somebody from the Kids Next Door to make some sort of translator device.

"Who wants to see if the translator necklaces that I made work?" asked a fat boy in a pilot's hat and goggles.

"I do Numbuh Two!" shouted out Young Link.

"You just have to put them on Marth and Roy, and see if the necklaces make them speak English," Numbuh Two said as he handed two necklaces to Young Link.

"You forgot to make one for Mr. Game&Watch," said Ness.

"Beep! Boo boo bop!" shouted Mr. Game&Watch.

"I'll put the necklaces on them now," said Young Link as he put the necklaces on Marth and Roy.

"AAAAHHHHH! I CAN'T SPEAK JAPANESE ANYMORE!!!" shouted Roy when his necklace was put on.

"Shut up Roy. Those necklaces are supposed to make it, so that all of us can tell what you two are saying," Mewtwo said.

"At least people can understand us now," Marth said.

Just then, everybody heard knocking at the door.

"Please don't be King Boo. Please don't be King Boo. Please don't be King Boo," Luigi said to himself.

"If it's Sonic the Hedgehog, I'll accept his race," Captain Falcon bravely said.

"Yoshi not want it to be Smithy," said Yoshi.

"If it's either Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Giga Bowser, or Mr. Resetti, then we're doomed," said Ness.

"Come on. How bad could it be?" asked Numbuh Two as he opened the cabin door.

When he opened the door, Numbuh Two saw a pair of twins. One was wearing a green outfit with a red cape, while the other one had on a red suit with a green cape.

"Cool! Are you all the Super Smash crew? Awesome!" said the kid in the green outfit.

"Actually, I'm not one of them. I just made translation necklaces for Marth and Roy," said Numbuh Two.

The boy in green then dashed and took Fox's laser blaster and Link's Master Sword.

"PALOM!!! Return the stuff to the guy in the dress and the fox guy before I whack you!" shouted the girl in red.

"You can't make me Porom!" said Palom in an annoying voice as he ran from his twin sister.

But soon, the mischievous boy then slipped on something brown. Fox's laser blaster then went off and blew a wall through the ceiling, while the Master Sword almost stabbed the trouble maker as it fell down.

"Goes to show you. Good things happen when I am too lazy to clean up Pikachu's "mess," said Kirby.

"Kirby! Eat up Pikachu's little "mess" now!" Falco shouted.

"But I puked when I did that last time. Make Mewtwo do it. He has psychic powers," reasoned Kirby.

"I'll do it..." said a reluctant Mewtwo. "But only if you eat what's in our gutters Kirby.

"I like eating from what's in the gutters!" shouted an excited Kirby as he marched to where the gutters were.

"Well, my boyfriend can eat pretty much anything as long as it's not Pikachu's "mess," said Jigglypuff.

"Didn't we forget about the twins?" asked Zelda.

Zooms to where Palom and Porom were. Porom repeatedly whacked Palom with her staff.

"YOU RUINED OUR FIRST MEETING WITH THE SMASH BROTHERS AND POSSIBLY OUR CHANCE TO JOIN IN!!!" yelled a crazy Porom as she kept hitting her twin brother.

"I have always thought that duos like Popo and Nana always got along," said Dr. Mario.

"My hammer is better!" Popo argued.

"No, mine is way better than yours!" debated Nana.

"You're lying! My hammer is the best hammer in the universe!" bragged Popo.

Popo and Nana were fighting about who got the better hammer. Mario knew what to do. He pulled out his hammer and whacked the Ice Climbers.

"There! Any hammer that's wielded by the awesome Mario is much better than any hammer that you will ever get!" shouted Mario.

Mario, Luigi, and the Ice Climbers then went outside and fought with hammers. Kirby was too busy eating the gunk in the gutters to fight.

"I HOPE THAT YOU DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" said Porom as she whacked Palom's head even harder. She then stopped and said sweet voice to the Smash Brothers, "I'm sorry that my brother acted out of control. My name is Porom."

"You're brother got out of control? The way that I remember it is that you were a million times crazier than your twin brother," Ganondorf said.

"I'M NOT CRAZY!!!" screamed Porom.

"She's scarier than Giga Bowser..." mumbled Bowser and Donkey Kong.

"And crazier than Crazy Hand," added Peach and Samus.

"My eardrums are still ringing," said Luigi.

"Oww... it feels like that my skull has been completely shattered. I might have a concussion as well," muttered Palom as he got up.

"That's my brother Palom. He always causes trouble," said Porom.

"Does any one of you know where an ambulance is?" asked Palom. Just then, he knew what to say to Mario, "Can we join your team? My black magic is super powerful! It helped me, along with my boyish charm in the biggest adventure that I ever had. Oh yeah! My twin sister, Porom was there too.

Porom then whacks Palom's head with her staff again. "My brother also likes to exaggerate his stories. We'll help you all if you let us join. I can also use white magic to heal you all when you get hurt," she said to Mario.

"Well, we a need some new members, so yes, you two can join the Smash Brothers gang," said Mario.

"Finally! After climbing all the way up the mountain, we made it and became Smash Brothers members!" exclaimed both Palom and Porom.

"Actually, there was a ski lift that could take you to the cabin," said Numbuh Two.

"IF SO, WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME ABOUT THAT SOONER!? I COULD OF SNUCK ONTO THE SKILIFT AND GET THERE EARLIER!!!" screamed a maniac Porom.

"I'll take my payment and be on my way," said Numbuh Two.

After the hammer debate was over and when Numbuh Two left, Luigi went to check the mailbox.

"I found something disturbing in the mail," muttered Luigi.

"Is it one of those naughty magazines with the girls that my parents don't let me read?" asked Palom.

"Please don't be another one of Pikachu's messes," said Kirby as he finished eating from the gutters.

"Is it Mr. Resetti?" Ness asked.

"No, it's this note," said Luigi.

The note read:

* * *

Dear Smash Brothers, 

You won't be getting Christmas this year, or any other year for that manner. That's because we have kidnapped Santa Claus and took over his workshop. Try fighting us all you want, you will never win.

Signed,

Giga Bowser, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Metal Mario, Metal Luigi

* * *

After reading the letter to everybody, Luigi, who left the fight cried a whole lot. "No fair. Without Santa Claus, I won't get my own secret room that's better hidden than my last secret room." 

"Without Santa Claus, there will be no materialism on Christmas," wept a sad Palom.

"Can't we use Star Fox's Airwings to get to Santa's Workshop?" asked a resourceful Young Link.

"There's only one problem with that," said Fox.

"My rival's enemy, Dr. Eggman created a force field to prevent us from saving Santa?" asked Mario.

"The X-Nauts have teamed up with the Shroobs to destroy us all?" asked Peach.

"Spit it out Star Fox. What is the problem?" asked an impatient Mewtwo.

"You all remember about when we hired Numbuh Two to make those translator necklaces? He needed payment, so I gave him all of my Airwings and the Great Fox, as well as Falco," explained Fox.

* * *

The scenery switches to Numbuh Two flying the spaceship that was a favorite battle arena of the Smash Brothers. 

"It sure was great that the Smash Brothers generously paid me," said Numbuh Two as he was eating a chili dog and controlling the ship at the same time.

In the back of the cockpit, there was Falco that was trapped in a cage. "If I ever get my hands on you Star Fox, I'll do something really terrible to you," muttered the bird in the cage.

* * *

"Maybe we can go to the Kids Next Door tree house to get the Airwings back," suggested Dr. Mario. 

"But that would be stealing," said Jigglypuff.

"Don't worry baby. We'll give the Airwings back to the Kids Next Door once we are done with them," said Kirby.

"Who would pet sit Pikachu and Pichu?" asked Peach.

"I got that covered," Luigi said.

Just then, a red-haired girl that had on a green shirt came into the house.

"Thank you for calling Vicky's babysitting service! Now who is the vict- err, I mean lucky child today?" asked the girl as she hid a flamethrower and some chainsaws behind her back.

"You have to take care of Pikachu and Pichu," said Luigi.

"Fine, but it will be extra to pet-sit," Vicky said, being kind of disappointed that she wouldn't be torturing a little kid.

Once Luigi gave Vicky some smash coins, the Super Smash Brothers and their new members, Palom and Porom are off to go to the Kids Next Door tree house.

* * *

That's the end of this merry chapter. Palom and Porom are my favorite characters from Final Fantasy IV Advance. See what happens when the Smash Bros reach the KND tree house. I made Jigglypuff talk in this fanfic. Please read and review. 


	2. Smash Brothers Vs The KND

The Super Smash Brother characters are all owned by Nintendo, while the Kids Next Door are owned by Cartoon Network. Enjoy chapter two!

**

* * *

**

A Super Smashing Christmas

Chapter Two: The Super Smash Brothers Vs. The Kids Next Door

While on the way to the Kids Next Door tree house to get back the Smash Ship, Mario suggested one thing to the entire group, "Maybe only a few of us should a sneak into the tree house. That way, there would be a less of a chance of us being caught by a the Kids Next Door. Me, Mewtwo, Young Link, and a Fox are the ones that are going to sneak inside."

"But I wanna sneak in with you four too!" whined Palom.

"Sorry kid, but there's a four person limit to one group," replied Mewtwo.

"You and Fox aren't people, so you have to let us join in," Palom explained.

"Never mind. What Mewtwo meant that only four of us can go in a group," explained Young Link

Mario, Mewtwo, Young Link, and Fox then went through a place in the tree house that didn't have any security in it. The four of them found the Smash Ship in Numbuh Two's room, along with a lot of Kids Next Door flying vehicles. Once the Smash Bros. got on top of the Great Fox, they saw five kids on top of it. There was a bald boy, Numbuh Two, a girl wearing green, a short, blond boy, and a girl with a red hat.

"Numbuh Two, why are these people here?" asked Numbuh One as he pointed to the four Smash Brothers.

"Umm... I think it has to do with the translator necklaces that I gave them," guessed Numbuh Two.

"Actually, Santa Claus has been kidnapped by the Smash villains," explained Mario.

"Numbuh Five says your crazy. Santa gave us a message that he was fine," pointed out Numbuh Five.

"Give the ship back," demanded Mewtwo.

"But that's the pay that Fox gave me," said Numbuh Two.

"Kids Next Door battle stations!" shouted out Numbuh One.

Just then, Numbuh Four punched Young Link off the Smash Ship and into Numbuh One's Rainbow Monkey underwear room.

"It feels good to beat the crud out of the guy in the green dress," said Numbuh Four.

Since Numbuh Three was just standing there, Mewtwo shot a Shadow Ball at her and she fell off the Smash Ship. That made Numbuh Four angry, so he kicked Mewtwo off of the ship. Mario then shot fireballs at Numbuh One and Numbuh Five and they fell off into the nacho cheese room. That made those two Kids Next Door operatives get covered in cheese sauce. Fox then fired his blaster at Numbuh Four, but since Numbuh Four got a stronger gun that's powered by a red pepper, Fox got hit by Numbuh Four's pepper ray. Numbuh Four also fired his pepper beam at Mario.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a wore down Fox.

"I a don't know," replied an exhausted Mario.

Just then, Mario and Fox heard the words "Curaja!" and they got all their strength back.

"What the- I just kicked the crud out of you! I'll kick the crud out of you again!" shouted Numbuh Four as he punched Mario and Fox unconscious.

"Full-Life!" Mario and Fox got up again.

"Impossible! How did you get back up?" asked a surprised Numbuh Four.

Just then, Mario saw that the twins, Palom and Porom were on top of the ship.

Palom then shouted out "Meteor!" That made a gigantic asteroid come out and knock Numbuh Two off of the ship, but Numbuh Four fired his pepper gun at the giant rock and it exploded into millions of pieces.

"We came, whenever you want us to or not," said Palom.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help you," added Porom.

"Thanks for coming, but Numbuh Four is too tough for us. The Kids Next Door technology is far more advanced then the technology that I'm used to back at home," said Fox.

"And Numbuh Four packs pretty powerful punches," added Mario.

"My black magic will save you all," said Palom. "Firaga!"

A beam of fire then came out of Palom's staff, but Numbuh Four deflected that too with his pepper gun. Palom then tried all his spells out on Numbuh Four, but all of his spells came out with the same result, Numbuh Four's pepper gun is stronger then any of Palom's spells.

Porom then came up with a plan to defeat Numbuh Four. "Haste!"

A clock then came up in front of Fox and it started to go really fast. That made Fox so fast, that he shoved Numbuh Four off the ship,

"Crud!" shouted Numbuh Four as he was falling off the ship.

When Mario, Fox, Palom, and Porom got inside the cockpit of the Great Fox, Fox saw his very best friend.

"Thank goodness you have come! I thought that you were never coming to get me!" said Falco.

Fox walked past Falco's cage and got Sandbag out of his cage.

"I thought that I lost you forever best friend! I'm so sorry that I sold you to Numbuh Two. Will you ever forgive me?" asked Fox.

"I forgive you," said Sandbag.

In their very emotional reunion, Fox hugged Sandbag.

"Will you let me out already?" impatiently asked Falco.

"Did you a hear a noise?" asked Mario.

"Is it the sound of all my fans cheering for me?" asked Palom.

"It's probably just your imagination," replied Fox.

"Your going to be very sorry when I get out of here!" said Falco.

"I a heard the same noise again!" Mario said.

"It's just your stomach growling for food," replied Palom.

Everybody agreed, so Porom got all of the Smash Brothers into the Great Fox. After that, Mario started up the Smash Ship to go to the North Pole and save Santa Claus.

* * *

The Smash Ship and the Great Fox are the same thing. I just called the Great Fox that, because a lot of people that I see playing that game like playing on the Cornelia stage. Please send me some nice reviews if you can think of any. 


End file.
